Snow Day
by its-a-terrible-day-for-rain
Summary: How can a simple snow day bring so much happiness to two past 'friends' Oneshot


Snow Day

"Here are the papers you requested sir." Riza dropped the stack on the Colonels desk, all landing with a noticeable thud as the pile was rather large. The Colonel sighed, glancing from the forms he was already signing to the extra work that now needed to be finished. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He said, offering a small exasperated smile. He had come in early today in the hopes of finishing early, snow had been forecast for Central, a heavy blizzard was meant to be arriving, and he wanted to be gone before the snow had a chance to settle on the ground so it would be easier for him to make his way home. However he had no such luck, his work load had been increasing all day, mostly due to the Elric brothers causing major trouble as usual. He had asked Lieutenant Hawkeye to fetch him some repair papers, expecting only a minor few but boy was he wrong! Apparently the brothers had had another run in with Scar, which was becoming a lot more frequently lately and rather worrying, but he had no doubt those two couldn't handle themselves. So with all of those papers on top of the usual stack, and with all of the last minute paper work he left to be done, Colonel Mustang stood no chance.

Mustang had called in his team to help him finish of the work, two of which were not too pleased, as Breda and Havoc had taken the day off to go searching for a girlfriend for Havoc while they were in Central. The rest of the group were simply not impressed that they had to finish off the work that the Colonel had been too lazy to do beforehand. However they all just carried on as whining would not accomplish anything other than Hawkeye pointing her gun at them.

As the day went by and the stack of papers were slowly being completed Mustang began sending some of his team home once their own pile was done. So one by one, Falman, Fuery, Breda and Havoc went home, however Hawkeye was determined to stay, even after her own pile was completed, so that she could keep an eye on the Colonel and make sure he had finished all of his. Most of this paperwork needed to be finished and filed by tomorrow and she really didn't want to risk the Colonel getting in trouble and thus dumping the whole team into crap, so the simplest solution was to just hang around and tidy up the office a little.

Snow started to fall at 2pm and Hawkeye took a moment to admire it from the window, the Colonel noticed that she had stopped moving around the room and looked up to see why that was. He caught her staring out the window, her usually stern face had dropped to one of innocence as she watched the snowflakes pass by, she had never really appreciated the snow when she was a child as she had had a lot of work to do, however now, she looked young again, like the friend that Roy and grown up with, rather than the subordinate that the Colonel had taken on.

However her pause wasn't to last long as she noticed the sound of the scribbling pen had stopped, "Continue your work Colonel." She spoke as she turned to face him, once again in her firm persona. He chuckled, "Alright, I was simply beholding the view."

"You know the snow will last a while, you will have plenty of time later to look." And with that Riza went back to straitening things out while the Colonel groaned and went back to mindlessly signing papers.

By 5pm the light snowfall had transformed into the promised blizzard and the Colonel was finally signing the last few documents. As he placed the last one on the pile he smiled triumphantly and instantly looked to Riza for approval that they were done for the day. She quietly snickered at his childish behaviour and gave him a nod, as if he were a child and she were his teacher.

Roy stood up and did a hard stretch upwards, after sitting down all day his back was killing him, but that was nothing a nice warm shower couldn't solve. As he reached for his coat he looked outside and saw just how bad the snow was. A massive line of traffic could be seen, stuck deep in the snow, at least a foot had settled on the pavements, making it hard for many people to walk through, and snow was still falling.

The Colonel turned to the Lieutenant who was grabbing her coat also, "Surely you're not planning on heading home in this weather?" he asked her, worried about her freezing to death out there. Her apartment was quite far away from the Central Headquarters, usually she would be fine walking or if it was raining she would catch the bus, however it looked like that was going to be difficult in this weather.

"Well to be honest Sir I didn't think it would take you this long to finish your work." She answered with a small smile, he gave an annoyed look in response.

"Come back to mine, it's closer than yours, I don't want you freezing to death out there. I can't rely on the others to do a good enough job filing this tomorrow; when the weather lightens up I can drive you home. What do you say?" He couldn't deny that these were not the only reasons for wanting Riza to come back to his, he held many deeper feelings for his subordinate and old friend, however he doubted he would ever be able to express those feelings, due to the fact of military fraternization laws and also due to how good a shot Riza was.

Riza looked out of the window again, trying to decide whether going back to the Colonels was the best idea. As she watched as the snow continued to fall heavily and settle on the ground she decided that it was most likely her only option.

"Alright." She said, putting on her coat and opening the door for the Colonel. The two exited the office and left the building, both said little on the way to Roy's house as their faces were slowly going numb from the snowflakes hitting their faces and they simply wanted to reach the warmth fast. Luckily Roy's house wasn't too far away from Central Command. Once they reached the terrace house Roy fished out his keys from his pocket, wrestled them into the door and unlocked it, finally pushing the door open so that the two could enter into the warmth.

The two stood awkwardly in the hall way for a few moments before Roy removed his coat and hung it on the rack, "Here, pass me yours and I'll hang it up too." Riza took off hers too and handed it to the Colonel. "Do you fancy a drink? I'm pretty sure I've got some hot chocolate hiding in the cupboards somewhere." Riza smiled, "That'd be great." Roy motioned for her to go sit in the living room and warm herself up.

She walked into his living room and saw the log burner; Riza moved closer to it for warmth but noticed that it was running out of wood. She sighed and spoke under her breath "Can't that man do anything on his own?" Bending down, she opened the door to the burner and threw in a few logs from the basket beside it, watching them catch almost instantly to the starving flame. Roy walked in with two mugs and she closed the door to the log burner, "Can't you ever sit still?" he asked, amusement obvious on his face.

"I could but you would have had a freezing house and I'm sure you wouldn't want that." She retorted. Roy handed her a mug and they both nestled into separate sides of the sofa.

It had been so long since they had spent time with each other and without the rest of the team. It was just like old times again. When they were young and Roy was studying alchemy from her father, Roy and Riza would spend their very few free moments sitting on the dusty old sofa in one of the unused tattered rooms of her house, drinking some hot chocolate which Roy had bought for her in town and smuggled into the house. God would her father beat her if he had found out about these simple pleasures the two enjoyed, but even though she was afraid of being caught, she would never pass up these moments of being alone with Roy. He was kind to her, tried to help her out with her chores (though that never went well) and most of all he protected her from her father when he was there. Sometimes due to the nature of his training he would have to stay at their house for many weeks and if her father even began to raise his hand at her Roy would jump in front, even if that sometimes meant taking the hit for himself. But he would never regret that decision. She dreaded the days when Roy was not there, and she was left to her father's mercy, however she never blamed Roy for having to go, she understood why he had too. But he would always come back and bring her favourite drink, hot chocolate, and she would never forget his kindness.

As the two sat on the sofa they both recalled these memories as they took their first sip of their drinks.

They both couldn't deny that in their younger years they had fallen in love. He was the first person to ever care about her or make her laugh, and she was the strongest and most beautiful girl he had ever seen. At first both of them though that they were simply best friends, as they had never had anything like this before, however as they grew older they realised that love was what had blossomed along with friendship. When Roy had joined the military Riza was so afraid of him never coming back, of never being able to see him again. So she traded her love to enrol in the military herself. She locked her feelings in her heart so that she could protect him, to make sure he lived to see all of his days, rather than loving him where there was a chance he could go off and die and she would be left with nothing. The two had never confronted each other about feelings they held, both were too afraid of losing something, the only thing, important to them, the only person that had ever cared for them. It was too soon that he left, too soon that she joined as it was then that they both had to deny their feelings so that they could work together and it was the worst pain either of them had ever felt.

Both knew that denying themselves the love that they deserved was not healthy. It had led Roy to attempt to replace the void with a new woman every night, and it had led Riza to take on a cold exterior so that she could continue to fool herself about her own feelings. But now that the two were both on their own together, with these memories flooding their minds, the flood gates opened and their pent up feelings were released.

The two stared deeply at each other, Roy placed his empty mug on the coffee table and Riza followed suit before Roy had his body pressed against hers, his hand entwined in her hair, his lips feverously pressing against hers. She wasn't shocked, wasn't taken aback, she was simply ecstatic. It was as if these last few years hadn't happened and they were both back to being teenagers again. Her lips moulded back to his, returning the kiss with just as much need and passion as he was giving.

After a few moments Roy pulled away, the two laid spread out on the couch, attempting to catch their breath, before Riza spoke,

"I need you." She breathed. She was telling the truth, she was going to die if he refused her his touch, she needed to be close to him. It had been far too long and this swell of feelings was taking over her entire being, she felt so empty, so vulnerable, Riza needed him to be close to her, to hold her, _to love her._

Roy's face flushed as she said this, he felt as though it was his first time again because Riza was the only one he had ever loved. He had never said it to any of the women he had been with as he couldn't fully betray his love for Riza, she would have all of his love and all of him.

He scrambled off the sofa, looped Riza's arm around his neck, put his arm under her knees and lifted her up bridal style, giving her a quick kiss and a full, toothy smile. She giggled at his antics as he attempted to run with her in his arms up the stairs to his room. He kicked open his door and burst into the room, heading straight towards the king-sized bed.

Roy placed her down on the bed and stood at the side, staring intently at her. His dream was finally coming true. Riza got up onto her knees and snaked her hand around Roy's neck, pulling herself forward to place a sultry soft kiss on his lips. Her lips then travelled down his neck as her hands moved down towards his chest, hands running over and under his military jacket and shirt before she began to undo the buttons slowly, popping them off one by one, driving Roy mad until the jacket could be removed and he undid his shirt buttons himself as Riza kept kissing from his neck to his lips and round to his ear. "Looks like someone's in a hurry." She purred into his ear.

"Well I've been waiting for this moment for a few years now." He retaliated, causing her eyes to widen. He had just admitted his love for her from years ago. He took her pause as a chance to take control, shrugging off his shirt he dove onto the bed, capturing her lips once again, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off, revealing her silk bra. Roy ground his hips against hers as he moved his hands around her back to unclasp her bra. She let out a small moan at the feel of his hips grinding against hers, she felt as her chest became bare once he had undone her bra and he pulled it forward off her arms. He trailed his lips from her mouth, down her neck, across her collar bone where he gave a small nip, down to her breast. He took one of the rosy buds into his mouth and brought a hand up to deal with the other. As his tongue softly played with her nipple and his mouth giving it a small suck every now and again, then with his hand tweaking with the other, Riza was losing control. She was giving small moans and soft groans of encouragement, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily, her back arching off the bed in an attempt to bring him closer to her. After he felt he had teased her breasts enough he snaked his hand down towards her trousers. He caressed her thighs from on top of the material before rubbing at her most sensitive area. He had her arching again even though he was only touching her through the fabric. Roy decided that this fabric was now getting in the way. He moved down Riza's body and felt something odd on his torso. He cursed under his breath as he realised that both had been in such a hurry that they hadn't even removed their shoes. He bent down to unlace and remove the large boots and her socks while she tried to retain her laughter at his impatiens. After he had removed her boots he then sat on the edge of the bed and got to work at removing his own to get them out of the way. While he was doing this Riza sat up and caressed his back and chest, hands slowly moving further and further downwards until her hands rested on the tent in his trousers, he gave a playful growl as she did this.

He turned around and pounced on her, undoing her trousers and pulling them off harshly. They were both losing their minds and the foreplay wasn't helping, they needed each other and quickly. He undid his own trousers and attempted to shimmy out of them, she seized his lips with hers and aided him in removing his trousers and boxers. When she felt his arousal on her she was _definitely_ impressed, although she had done it before, she knew he was worth waiting for. She took his length into her small hands and began to move them up and down at a leisurely yet satisfying pace. He gasped into her lips as she stroked him. In return he snaked a hand down her body into her underwear, a finger caressing her soft folds before his middle finger plunged into her, causing her to break away from his lips and moan loudly, shutting her eyes in ecstasy. Roy looked down at her and took in her features, seeing her taken over by pleasure already caused him to harden more than he thought possible, he couldn't wait for what was to happen next. He pulled back from her, bringing his finger out of her and pulled her underwear down and off of her legs. Riza spread her legs and Roy moved in between. They both took a moment to look into each other's eyes, Roy once again entwined his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss, showing love rather than lust. While she was distracted he pushed himself into her slowly, even though he knew it wasn't her first time he still wanted to be careful with her.

He stayed still for a few moments, his lips still on hers. She rocked her hips against him, telling him it was ok to move. Roy started at a slow pace, wanting to feel every inch of her, wanting her to feel every inch of him, wanting to see her in total pleasure, writhing on the bed, all because of him. But he would work his way up to that. As he rocked into her, he moved his hands all over her, wanting to feel all of her, from her hair to her breasts to her thighs, he wanted all of her.

He began to move faster and faster, with Riza encouraging him to go "Harder!" and "Faster!". She could hardly contain herself, she was seeing stars, hardly able to keep herself from screaming from pleasure. She had wanted this for so long, and it was incredible.

Soon he was pounding into her, sweat pouring down both their bodies, curses and moans spilling from both their mouths, yet there were moments where the two would lock eyes and pour their love out to each other.

"Roy! R-Mhmm… Roy!"

"Riza… oh God, Riza!"

"Harder!"

"Baby!"

"More!"

"Ah!"

Roy's thrusts became erratic as he felt himself close to cumming. However once he heard Riza cry out and clench around him he came hard, still thrusting into her, milking them both.

The two laid together in their afterglow. Roy had pulled out and laid beside her, curling in. Before she fell asleep, Riza whispered into Roy's ear- "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back, hugging her tightly as she drifted into her sleep, determined to never leave her alone again.


End file.
